


An Afternoon Bet

by wingedmermaid



Series: Saturdays [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedmermaid/pseuds/wingedmermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner is not particularly pleased when he gets suckered into playing one of his least favourite games but things take a turn for the better when Connie proposes a wager on their last round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Afternoon Bet

“Goddammit, _Reiner_.” Connie threw his controller into the couch.

Reiner didn’t answer. He was too busy laughing his guts out. Connie gave the doubled over blond a very, very dirty look as his broad shoulders shook and he began to wheeze.

“Your face...!” Reiner finally managed to squeeze out in between guffaws.

“Traitor!” Connie hissed and hit him over the head with one of the little decorative pillows Sasha liked to keep around. “Fuckin' hell, man. We were on the _same team_.”

“But...” He threw muscled arms over his head to protect himself. “Your fucking _face_ , Con!”

Connie got up and gave Reiner both his middle fingers before stomping into the kitchen. Sasha shot him a sympathetic look as she pulled on a pair of garishly pink oven mitts. “Did he kick your ass again?”

“Shot me just before I could get a capture,” Connie growled.

“Ouch.” Sasha reached into the oven to grab a pan holding two perfectly browned loaves of bread and Connie’s mouth started watering as the scent hit him full-force. “You may have one if your soul needs some soothing.”

“You’re a saint.” Connie barely waited until she’d slid the bread onto the cooling rack before he was burning his fingers holding a loaf still while he hacked off a couple of slices. He immediately coated them in butter that melted on impact and shoved one into his mouth. He groaned through his nose and rolled his eyes as the crust crunched between his teeth and the light, fluffy crumb practically melted in his mouth. 

“Glad you approve,” Sasha laughed and grabbed the still-hot loaf with one of the oven mitts so she could cut herself some distinctly more slice-like pieces. 

“Fresh bread?” Reiner’s hopeful voice ran up Connie’s back like nails on... well, on his back. Connie hoped he wasn’t blushing as the memory of last night’s make-out session imposed itself on his mind. He brushed it away as best he could and stepped back to give Reiner another angry, betrayed look.

“Here.” Sasha passed Reiner a slice and cut a couple more.

Reiner buttered it, took a bite, and let out a rather inappropriate noise. “God, Sash. This isn’t food, it’s buttered sex. You should be selling this somewhere.”

She laughed as she finished slicing and buttering the remainder of the loaf then she stretched up on tiptoes to ruffle his short blond hair. “Who said it was free?”

Reiner stopped mid chew. “Wha-?”

Her smile was beatific. “The price is one round of Mario Cart per slice.”

Reiner swallowed and looked forlornly down at the remnants of his third piece. “Well shit.”

Connie felt a smile stealing over his face. 

Sasha smirked and loaded up a plate so they could take what was left out to the couch with them. “And I pick the courses.”

“ _Shit_ ,” Reiner said again emphatically but his sentiments didn’t stop him from devouring two more slices before they even made it back out to the living room.

  


* * *

  


By round two Reiner was sulking and Connie was feeling considerably more cheerful about life. By round five Reiner was growling audibly under his breath every time he didn’t make a corner. Halfway through round seven he threw his hands in the air and swore a blue streak thirty seconds long after spinning out when he got hit with a squid and being knocked back to last place.

“Have you had enough yet, Reiner?” Sasha smiled sweetly over at him as she took first place for the fourth game in a row. 

“I still owe you one more,” he growled. 

“I have to be going, so-” She paused when she noticed Connie making frantic _abort_ gestures at her. “So... why don’t you play Connie for the last round?”

The look Reiner turned on Connie was almost feral. The smaller man smirked back at him sweetly. Reiner sighed dramatically. “Fine. It was worth it.”

“Good man.” Sasha stood and gave them each a hug. Before heading back to the kitchen she leaned in to whisper softly in Connie’s ear, “You are very welcome, sweetheart.” 

“Thanks,” he whispered back and caught her in a another one-armed hug. She beamed and bounced off to get her things together. Connie and Reiner set down their controllers so they could say their goodbyes as she headed out the door with the other loaf of bread wrapped neatly in a kitchen towel. 

After she’d left Reiner looked at Connie. “So... is there something going on with her and Ymir and Christa?”

Connie shrugged. “Dunno, man.”

“Hm.” Reiner gave the controller laying in his lap a disgusted look. “Do I really have to play another round of this shit?”

“Ooooh yeah.” Connie grinned, and judging from Reiner dubious expression it must have looked borderline evil. “You most definitely do.”

“You’re cruel.” Reiner groaned and let his head fall back against the couch. 

Connie snorted and crawled into his lap. “Says the backstabber. Man up.”

Reiner hummed and wrapped his arms around Connie’s waist. “Can’t see to play now. Darn.”

“Nice try.” Connie wiggled his bony hips until Reiner moved his legs apart. Connie settled between them and leaned back against Reiner’s warm chest. “If you say you can’t see now I’m going to elbow you in the stomach.”

Reiner’s lips nibbled their way up the back of Connie’s neck and over his short, dark hair toward his ear. “Now that Sash is gone we could do other things...?”

Connie shivered and leaned forward. “You just want to weasel out of getting your ass kicked again.”

Reiner kissed his way down the curve of Connie’s shoulder. “Maybe...”

Connie fished out one of the large hands that was sneaking up under his shirt and shoved a controller into it. “Fat chance, traitor.”

“Dammit.” Reiner growled as he bent forward and hooked his chin over Connie’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Connie busied himself with scrolling through the track choices as he spoke, “How about a bet?”

“I’m listening.” Reiner nuzzled his cheek against Connie’s jaw, invisible blond stubble tickling just enough to make the smaller man push him away with an impatient hand.

“Lay off,” Connie told him. “I’m serious. Winner of the next round gets a blow job from the loser.”

“You might recall that I have not even come close to winning so much as one of the last seven games,” Reiner’s voice was dry.

“Well it’s not like I won them, either. This is Sasha’s speciality. Plus I think she was picking on you.”

“Hm...” Reiner considered this, idly stroking the fingers of his controller-free hand over Connie’s hip. 

“You in or out, Braun?”

“Have you ever given a blow job before, Connie?” Reiner’s voice rumbled between them.

“Uh... no.” Connie twisted around to look at him, cheeks flushing. “But it can’t be that hard, can it? A guy’s gotta start somewhere.”

Reiner laughed and leaned forward to press a kiss to the tip of Connie’s nose. “Practice does make perfect.”

“Have you ever?” Connie asked curiously.

“Mm,” Reiner made a noncommittal noise and pulled his hand out of Connie’s shirt (where it had been caressing a slow path up toward the smaller man’s ribs) to grab his controller with both hands. “I’m in. Let’s do this.”

Connie grinned and threw himself back against Reiner’s chest again. “Alright!”

It was close. Connie was forced to pull every trick he knew to stay ahead and he began to suspect that perhaps Reiner hadn’t really been trying before. He did manage (with the help of several well-timed shells) to slip across the finish line just in front. He threw his arms up with a whoop then shifted sideways to peek up at Reiner’s face and see how he was taking his defeat. Strangely, instead of the annoyed swearing from before he was just looking down at Connie with a thoughtful expression. The force of his gaze was enough to bring pink to Connie’s cheeks.

“Congratulations,” Reiner murmured as he tossed the controller away and lay his hands flat on Connie’s legs.

“T-thanks,” Connie managed to reply as those hands began to knead his thighs firmly. “You almost got me there.”

“You want your prize now or later?” Reiner bent his head to whisper in Connie’s ear.

“Now?” Connie laughed a little breathlessly. “If you’re still okay with that.” In answer Reiner pressed his lips to Connie’s neck and again and this time took his time kissing and sucking at the smaller man’s skin. Connie let out a harsh breath as teeth dragged over the nape of his neck, nervous anticipation coiling in his chest. “Reiner...”

When Reiner grabbed him around the waist and lifted Connie’s stomach flipped the way it always did when Reiner manhandled him. He was set gently on the next couch cushion over then pressed down onto his back as the big blond crawled between his legs and loomed over him. Reiner’s eyes were honey-dark as he stared down at Connie. 

“Reiner?” Connie reached up and ran his fingers through the other man’s short, soft hair.

The harsh lines of Reiner’s face softened as he smiled down at Connie. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Connie smiled back. “What’re you looking at?”

“Just enjoying the view.” Reiner smirked and bent his head to kiss Connie lightly on the lips.

“Weirdo,” Connie breathed into the kiss then braced himself on his elbows to follow Reiner’s lips as the blond tried to pull away. 

“Naw, little man.” Reiner shifted his weight to one hand so he could caress Connie’s cheek with the other. “You’re just gorgeous.”

Connie laughed and stretched up until he could lay a kiss on Reiner’s jaw. “You nerd. Stop fuckin’ around and get down here so I can kiss you again.”

“Oh no,” Reiner smile turned mischievous. “The deal was for a blowjob, not kisses. Anything more is strictly at my pleasure.”

“Not even if I tell you you’re pretty?” Connie grinned and fluttered his eyelashes but it did nothing to cover the rush of heat that flooded his cheeks.

Reiner laughed and pushed Connie back down so he was propped up by the arm of the couch. “Nope. Flattery gets you nowhere, Con.”

Connie shivered as Reiner’s warm hand slid up under his shirt, rough fingers tracing over his abs and pushing the thin fabric out of the way all at once. “Hah... you sure?”

“Oh yes.” Reiner ducked his head to nuzzle Connie’s stomach. “Very sure.” His hot tongue licked a wet line all the way from Connie's navel to the last dip of muscle below his chest. 

Connie reached out and grabbed Reiner’s shoulders, squirming as the large man nibbled his way over to the smaller bumps of muscle that wrapped around the sides of his ribs. “Ah, fuck, Reiner stop it...” But the larger man held him down and dug his teeth in just enough to make Connie squeal.

“Ah! No! _Getoff_!” Connie bucked and twisted but it was no use as Reiner took his time leaving a trail of hickies down Connie’s sensitive side. The blond completely ignored Connie’s yelps and cries for mercy as he continued the brutal assault all the way down to his hipbone. 

He left a last kiss there then leaned back to grin at Connie. “Sasha mentioned you were ticklish but I had no idea.”

“You’re dead,” Connie hissed and lunged forward but Reiner caught his wrists and pinned them at his sides.

“Shush,” Reiner laced their fingers together and kissed his way down the trail of hair that ran from Connie’s navel to the edge of his pants. Connie let himself fall back against the arm of the couch and let out a soft noise as Reiner used his tongue to tease the skin where the waistband of Connie’s boxers stuck out a little above the edge of his pants.

As soon as Connie was well and truly distracted Reiner slid one hand free and dragged it down across his slender waist to thumb open the button holding his pants closed. Connie lifted his hips a little to help as Reiner’s tugged the fabric down to his knees. His boxers followed soon after as Reiner pulled down the Spiderman patterned fabric with his teeth. 

“S-seriously, Reiner?” Connie tried to sound cool but he ended up stuttering as he stared down at the larger man hunched over him and the golden eyes that were locked on to his own hazel ones. Reiner left a trail of wet, open-mouthed kisses behind as he moved back up Connie’s thigh toward his half-hard dick. The large hand Connie wasn’t hanging onto for dear life slid up the back of his other leg and he let out a little squeak as Reiner began to massage his ass.

“How’re you doing?” Reiner sat up a little to look at Connie.

Connie swallowed to be sure his voice would come out right, “Good. Doin’ good.”

“You’re going to be a hell of a lot more than just ‘good’ when I’m done with you, Con.” Reiner smirked and Connie felt lightheaded as blood rushed away from his brain to join the rest of the heat gathering low in his stomach. He would have answered but Reiner’s lips were mouthing at his dick and he ended up just groaning instead. Reiner kissed his way down the shaft then ran his tongue over Connie’s balls. The smaller man jerked at the sudden heat. His gasp turned into a long groan as Reiner dragged his tongue up the underside of Connie’s now fully erect dick. As his lips slid around the head Connie latched his free hand onto the nearest couch cushion. Reiner started rubbing the back of Connie’s hand with his thumb as he brought his other hand around and wrapped it around the base of Connie’s erection.

“Oh _god_...” Was all Connie managed as Reiner slid his lips down to meet his loosely curled fingers. His tongue moved against Connie, hot and wet and overwhelming. The blond pulled back and began to bob his head in time with short pumps of his fist. Connie could hear his own breath loud in his ears as he panted and tried not to buck his hips and ruin the other man’s rhythm with his need. Reiner sped up gradually until Connie was gripping the couch so fiercely he was worried he might tear the fabric and god knows what condition the hand he was holding was going to be in.

Reiner pulled his head back with a wet pop and grinned up at Connie, lips red and swollen and a flush spread across his cheeks. “How’re you doin’ now?”

“Jesus _fucking_ christ, Reiner...!” Connie managed. Reiner laughed and spread his hand flat over the flat of Connie’s stomach. Then the blond lowered his head and took Connie right to the base. Connie arched back and let out a long string of swears as Reiner held him down. He let out a particularly loud, “Fuck!” as he felt the tip of his dick brush the back of Reiner’s throat. Reiner pulled back and went down on him again and Connie clenched his teeth closed on the noises bubbling up his throat with every move of the blond’s head.

When Reiner hollowed out his cheeks Connie ripped his hand free of the couch to clutch at Reiner’s hand on his stomach. “Reiner- Reiner I’m gonna- _hah_... gonna... Oh _fuck_ -” 

Reiner made a noise deep in his throat that hummed through his lips into Connie who let out a shout as his whole body clenched up and his vision went white around the edges. He started swallowing and didn’t stop until Connie collapsed in a boneless heap under him. The smaller man worked on catching his breath as Reiner pulled his boxers and pants back up for him.

“Well?” The blond gave him a self-satisfied smirk as he folded his forearms over Connie’s stomach and lay his chin on them.

Connie laughed shakily and ran his fingers through Reiner’s hair. “Where the fuck did you learn to do that shit and can you teach me.”

Reiner smirked and poked Connie lightly in the side. “Of course I can teach you, Con.”

Connie sat up suddenly and felt the blood drain from his face. “Reiner, is the window still open?”

One blond eyebrow arched up. “What if it is?”

Connie flopped back and put an arm over his face. “The neighbours...”

Reiner laughed and caught Connie’s hand in his so he could pull the arm gently away. “It’s not. You closed it when your neighbour was mowing his grass this morning, remember?”

Connie let out a heartfelt sigh. “Oh thank god.”

Golden eyes gleamed wickedly as Reiner grinned. “Although maybe next time I’ll make sure to leave it open.”

“You wouldn’t.” Connie gaped at him.

Reiner hummed and wiggled up until he was smiling down at Connie. “I might be convinced not to. On one condition.”

“What?” Connie narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Reiner met his gaze with complete seriousness. “Next time we’re making wagers for sexual favours we play Super Smash Brothers.”

Connie growled and shoved Reiner right off of the couch. The blond grabbed him as he went down and they landed in a laughing tangle of limbs on the floor. When Reiner pulled him up onto his broad chest it seems the most natural thing in the world for Connie to press their lips together. It was gentle and slow and when Reiner wrapped him up in his big arms Connie realized that he would be quite happy to stay there forever. He pressed his face into Reiner’s shoulder and mumbled, “Love you,” into the big man’s shirt torn between hoping he’d been heard and wishing he’d just kept his damn mouth shut.

There was silence for a long minute and then the arms around him tightened. “Love you, too, Con,” Reiner murmured into his hair and Connie thought his heart might explode with happiness as he wrapped his arms around Reiner’s neck and peppered the big man's face with kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man writing that last bit... so much fluff... I turned on some heavy metal and was still quietly sobbing to myself about what trash I am while I typed it. If you find it even half as sweet as I worry it is I will take no responsibility for any cavities consuming it may cause. 
> 
> You can read this [on my tumblr](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com/post/87439029307/an-afternoon-bet), too, if you'd like.
> 
> Comments, critiques, and criticisms are always welcome!


End file.
